The Great Trap
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jason and Kelsi have a crush on each other, but won't admit it. So, their friends decide to get them together themselves. [Jelsi]


The Great Trap

**(A/N: OK, once again, this was not my idea. This was my friend, Sarah's, story. She's a huge Jelsi fan, so, anyway, I hope you like the story!**

It was Valentine's Day. Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan had decided to get Jason and Kelsi together as a couple. They liked each other but wouldn't admit it. That was the hardest part of the plan! Ryan and Chad took care of choosing music, Sharpay and Taylor decorated the room, Troy got the food and Gabriella and Zeke had to get Jason and Kelsi for their surprise. At lunch, with everything done, Zeke went to get Jason. "Hey, what's up?" Jason asked as he saw Zeke. "Not much," he replied, looking into the brown bag. "Nice sandwich."

"Uhhh…thanks?"

"I've got better!"

"Really?"

"Yup, just come with me. I have to cover your eyes though,"

"OK…"

Gabriella looked in the lunch room for Kelsi. She spotted her and started walking to the table. As Gabi did this, Zeke was walking with his hands covered over Jason's eyes. Gabi held her thumb up and Zeke nodded. Gabriella took a seat and asked, "Who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" Kelsi looked up and was shocked. "William Shakespeare, of course! How could you not know?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"I've got food! Come with me,"

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere. Vamos!"

"OK," Kelsi said, with a shrug. Zeke said, "Look, Jason, when we get there, we'll sit down and talk. Maybe, just maybe, Troy and Chad will come,"

"OK,"

"Here we are. Now, sit down," Jason sat down and was confused. Troy walked in quietly and gave Zeke a thumbs-up. Zeke returned it with a peace sign. Troy put his hand to his mouth to muffle up the laughter. "Here we go. Watch your step," Gabi said, opening the door. She was wearing Kelsi's glasses as she led Kelsi i"Where are we?"

"Shhh…" Gabi whispered. "Now sit down." Kelsi sat down and was confused. Chad cleared his throat. "Hi guys. Glad you could join us. Now, open your eyes,"Jason and Kelsi opened their eyes. Ryan pressed the play button and music started. "What?" Kelsi started. "The?" Jason asked. "Heck?" they both asked. "Just a little surprise," Taylor said. "You know, for being our friends," Chad said. Jason stared at his friends and raised his eyebrow. Troy stared at him, making a mirror image. Ryan said, throwing his hands in the air, "OK. You caught us. As you may know this is our 1 year anniversary of being friends. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Zeke said. He then whispered to Chad, "Isn't that next week?"

"I guess. I don't remember,"

"This is sorta stupid," Jason said. "Shut up. The food's getting cold," Gabriella said. "Lunch is served," Troy said, dropping the McDonald's bag down. "How is it still hot?" Kelsi said. "I know a guy…" Chad said. "Only you would someone like that," Jason muttered. "I'll take your food for that little crack," Chad said"Enjoy!" Sharpay said. Everyone left and Taylor came in real quick to light the candle. After Jason and Kelsi had eaten, they started talking. They were having fun"You know," Jason said, "I have a feeling that we were being set up."

"1 year anniversary of being friends. Please," Kelsi said, rolling her eyes. "Wanna dance?" Jason asked. "What? Why?" Kelsi asked. "Dance. We wouldn't want this music to go to waste, would we?"

"I guess not. But change the song. I think it's on repeat,"

"It is annoying." So Jason changed the song and took Kelsi's hand and they started dancing. The gang slowly opened the door and peeked in. "That's so romantic!" Sharpay whispered. Taylor jokingly whispered, "How come you guys don't do these types of romantic things for us?" "Ummm…" Chad said. Troy said quietly, "We didn't have beautiful girls helping us." Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy but missed his cheek and kissed his nose instead. Jason and Kelsi stopped dancing and were sitting down, taking a break.

"Wait," Kelsi said, "isn't today Valentine's Day?"

"Oh yeah, it is. Whatever. Wanna have one last dance?"

"Sure,"

The two started dancing again and as the song ended, Jason looked in Kelsi's blue-green eyes and she looked in his deep brown eyes. With their arms wrapped around each other, they both slowly leaned in and their lips were gently pressing against the others. The kiss was warm, sweet, shocking, spine-chilling and time stopping all at the same time. As they broke away, the door lightly opened. Chad asked, "Are you in love yet?" Taylor said, "Shut up, Chad." Jason stuck his head out the door and said, "Yep. We're two lovesick lovebirds." Zeke and Troy started dancing with each other. Chad and Ryan were cheering, Gabi, Taylor and Sharpay were grinning. "1 year anniversary of being friends," Kelsi said. "Speaking of that," Ryan said, "the anniversary is next week."

"Only you would know that," Zeke said. "Oh Kelsi, I forgot," Gabriella said, reaching in her pocket, "here are your glasses." Jason said, "I'll take those." Jason put them on and Troy said, "OK. You look geeky with them on."

"EMC2." Chad raised his hand and said, "Miss Darbus, Your Honor, may I say, you look horrible today."

"Shall we?" Jason said, waving his hand out for emphasis. "Sure," Ryan said. For the rest of lunch, everyone put on Kelsi's glasses and acted like Miss Darbus.

_THE END_

**(A/N: Didja like it? Please review, I'll tell Sarah what you thought of it!)**


End file.
